


【授权翻译】月食季

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slice of Life, Solar System, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 西里斯想走。他想出去，逃离，跑着飞着翻着跟头离开城堡，一直走。他不想待在这儿，但也没有他想待的那儿。他想动身，出发，离开。哪里？哪里都行，但不会久留。只要在别处。（又或者：两个男孩，三次剪影）
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	【授权翻译】月食季

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eclipse Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557708) by [theheartischill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartischill/pseuds/theheartischill). 



> 这篇文太符合我心目中的西里斯了，我几乎是看完了立刻要来授权着手翻译。感谢原作者三言两语就勾勒出这么神的西里斯，并慷慨地准许我翻译；感谢胭脂太太热情而高效率的校对。我的文字当然比不上原作十一，有条件的话请猛戳原文链接。

> **你知**
> 
> **红莓为何转暗**
> 
> **你知道路为何转暗**
> 
> **但你知**
> 
> **光与引力的结合**
> 
> **是永恒的么**
> 
> **——伊万·波兰德，《针孔相机》**

**1972年7月10日**

早有比他们在学校教你的东西更古老的魔法。更古老也更深，埋在地壳运动和斗转星移里，埋在潮汐、溯风和周而复始的月亮周期里。童话故事甚至不忘警告麻瓜小孩：远离黑暗的地方，远离久无人居的洞穴，远离曲径通幽的森林，远离日落黄昏后你自家的村庄。寄居于此的力量就连麻瓜也不敢轻易忘记。

西里斯的父亲在他们启程时如是说。自然秩序蕴含着巨大的力量；打乱这种秩序则蕴含更多。或者说另一种不同的力量，那是他与生俱来伴随在他血液里的权利，但永远不会在 ** _那个机构_** 提及。那个机构，自从西里斯的分院仪式后他就这么称呼霍格沃茨。起初这让西里斯感到非常羞耻，然后是愠怒和难堪，现在他开始觉得父亲应该早点走出自己的那点失望。他声称这失望是针对学校的，但从西里斯放假回家第一天起他就没正眼看过他。

西里斯听得很不专心，他知道这不应该。他们正朝着新斯科舍飞行，因为男孩子们还没到幻影移形的年龄，而西里斯的母亲又要求大驾光临。西里斯试图听进父亲的话，但他手里握着扫帚柄，心里想的却是考试后和詹姆的混战以及莱姆斯彼得轮流变出的小玩意儿——期末试卷上撕下来的一小条羊皮纸，无人愿意认领的一双臭袜子，魔药教室里偷来的东西，黏糊糊的还长着触角——扔给詹姆和西里斯去追，看谁先从空中一把抓住，扔向对方，直到两个人都笑得直不起腰。他试图听进父亲的解释，什么“任何逆向过程对于懂得如何引导的人来说，都是一种魔法的源泉”，但他满脑子都是格兰芬多院队明年不招人，再过一年那两个击球手和一个追球手才会双双毕业。西里斯想也许那时他可以一试；他想，也许如果他们能找到一条足够接近斯莱特林公共休息室的密道，他们也许能重振旗鼓复兴今年愚人节失败的恶作剧，那只留下了一汪不幸的臭气和每周六的禁闭；他想他还欠莱姆斯一封信，但他的生活早已不复当初登上霍格沃茨特快时那么简单，那勾勒自己家世时的高傲令现在的他耳朵尖都要烧起来，天呐，这才不到一年吗？

他们降落在一片草坪。远远地，西里斯就能认出那些贵族家庭。在无数场社交晚宴上，他穿着痒痒的礼服长袍，拘束而听话地站在一旁。空气变得冰冷而昏暗。草坪中央躺着某种破碎的动物尸体，依然鲜血淋漓。 ** _祭品_** ，西里斯想，然后感到一股介于好奇和恶心之间的战栗。有些大人在他们头顶支起一层魔法的穹顶，实在得仿佛西里斯伸手就能触到。一句拉丁语的符文，然后所有人都跪倒在地。西里斯偷偷瞥了雷古勒斯一眼，弟弟毫不掩饰自己的无聊，这让西里斯数月来第一次对他产生亲近。草坪上影影绰绰。

西里斯可以感觉到世界变暗的那一刻。并非温度下降，并非遮天蔽日，而是魔法，游走在集会的人头周围、渗进泥土的魔法。比格里莫广场的房间里白噪音一般嗡鸣的魔法更强大。而且他也能感觉到，它是如何被引导、被弯曲、被扭曲得像地上消失的阴影，被某种更黑暗、更强大的东西吞噬。蓦地，他不想待在这儿了。他不让自己将那股冲动命名为恐惧，但他想， ** _我想回家_** 。家，他忽然发现，想到这个念头他脑海里出现的不是四柱床和银餐具，而是彼得的笑声，莱姆斯娟秀的字迹，还有詹姆推眼镜的动作。西里斯是家族耻辱，但他也是其他。

**1975年5月11日**

全校都聚集在礼堂大厅，施了魔法的天花板被定格在格陵兰岛上方某处，因为那里是太阳遮挡最完全的地方。但西里斯对此不屑一顾；他宣称日食很“愚蠢”，人类对此的痴迷很“小资”。“小资”这个词是西里斯几个月前刚学会的，立刻投入使用，以证明“知其然不知其所以然”有多么危险。

“月亮在不该出现的地方出现了30秒，”他咕哝道，点燃一支烟。“多他妈大点事。我平均每周就这么干一次，结果我他妈得到的只有，「西里斯，你喝多了吗？」，「西里斯，这是女生盥洗室」，和「格兰芬多扣十分，布莱克」。”他深吸一口烟，不怀好意地瞪着地面。

莱姆斯不置可否、不带威胁地哼了一声（他希望）。换做其他时候，他可能会合理反驳，一次规律而反常的天文现象事实上和西里斯烂醉如泥时的梦游倾向无甚共同之处，但西里斯最近非常棘手，莱姆斯正努力不给他任何挑起事端的弹药。再说，平心而论他是同意西里斯对日食的评价的；再没有人需要向他证明月亮的力量。

彼得为了天文课的附加分跑去礼堂观看，而詹姆无疑正希望自己能“恰好”坐在莉莉·伊万斯旁边，所以坐在尖叫棚屋后面的院子里的只有他们俩。五月的尖叫棚屋依然荒芜而破败，倒是更好地滋长了闹鬼的传言，莱姆斯想。秋天的时候他偶然听见几个七年级在给第一次去霍格莫德村的三年级生讲故事，一场几十年前的致命决斗，死亡亦不能阻止两位巫师的嗜血，尸体移走下葬后，决斗在这破败的老房子里继续。孩子们睁大了惊奇的眼睛，莱姆斯苦笑着想自己出现在多少人只敢悄声流传的恐怖故事中。

“我是说，你难道不 ** _厌倦_** 这些东西吗？”西里斯说，突然来了劲。

“你说月亮么？哦，有时吧。”莱姆斯说。“大概每月一次。”

“那不是我的——对不起。”西里斯抽了抽眼角。一个不属于西里斯的表情，几乎和从他嘴里说出的道歉一样陌生。莱姆斯不喜欢。他不喜欢感觉自己好像手握某种王牌，好像他体内的那个 ** _东西_** 总会盖过他是个男孩。几乎和他融为一体。“我指的不是月亮。我指的是—— ** _这一切_** 。”他漫不经心地指了指城堡的方向。

“学校？”

“学校，但也不光是学校。不光是霍格沃茨。你就没有厌倦过，”说到这里，西里斯前倾身体，双眼神采奕奕得近乎危险。“魔法吗？”

莱姆斯几乎脱口而出，不，他不会厌倦这些方便和快捷，这些节省资源的技巧。纯血巫师也许会间或厌倦魔法，就像富人偶尔会厌倦金钱：一种时髦的小恙，用以展示他们超然的知觉。但这时西里斯朝他转过身，看起来真诚得近乎绝望，看起来那么地不像西里斯，于是莱姆斯停下来，想了想。他想到他体内藏着什么：变形的丑陋痕迹，每月盈亏时血管里突突跳动的痛楚。还有几乎更甚于狼本身的，秘密。永恒的抽离感，从来无法属于一个完整的自我。躺在医院里举起缠满绷带的手，医护人员下意识的躲避。心知别人知道了会怎么看他。然后他说，“有时吧，也许，我是厌倦。”

他本以为，或者希望，这会安抚西里斯。但西里斯就这么看着他，眼神阴沉而不可捉摸。

莱姆斯当然知道不能问。彼得曾经天真无邪地问，「你没事吧，哥们」，詹姆曾经气急败坏地问，「西里斯，你他妈什么毛病」，而两个人得到的回应都是否认和对他们各自性格/体格缺陷巨细靡遗的解剖。这是西里斯最可怕的一面，他能眼睛也不眨地把他的聪明才智，他对亲近之人的关心变成武器。莱姆斯一点也不想听西里斯的弹药库里都为他储存了些什么。但他也无法坐视不管：不止是他的阴郁、他的脾气、他的不良记录，这些都是且一直是常态，但他最近太像一根过电的电线了。在斯莱特林一年级生踩到自己长袍时爆粗，上课之后二十分钟才姗姗来迟，高傲地扬起下巴，仿佛在挑衅教授给他分配惩罚。敌我不分地侮辱朋友，一两杯酒下肚就口不择言。在一次魁地奇比赛中，他的犯规严重到直接把赫奇帕奇击球手送进了医院，他本人则禁赛三场。很烦人，也很令人担心。

西里斯忽然说，“我不想回家。”

莱姆斯说，“哦。”早春轻柔的微风吹乱了他们脚边的尘土。莱姆斯对西里斯家庭的认知来自于他自己的想象和童书里贵族巫师的冒险。但就算缺乏细节，西里斯低沉压抑的语气也无可错认——那些他绝口不提的东西，那些像被人戳中淤青、令人扼腕的东西，郁积在他的胸口，听上去像悔意，像害怕，像某种疼痛。莱姆斯想说，我很抱歉，但西里斯痛恨怜悯；他想说，你想谈谈吗，但这已经是西里斯谈论的方式了，再说促膝长谈不是他们会干的事；他想说，那就别回去，但事情远没有那么简单。莱姆斯还想说，那，跟我回家吧。但他没说——西里斯不会——当他试图想象时他的胃好像——他无法说出口。

莱姆斯说，“等一下。现在几点了？我得去——待在这儿，好吗？我，我马上回来。”看到西里斯挑眉，他补充道。“我保证。我保证会马上回来。你就——就待在这儿。我得走了。”

就是在他跑回宿舍的路上，他的脑子里都有一个声音说，这太蠢了。但他现在已经有四年的实战经验来无视这个提示他“太蠢了”的声音。而另一个提示他“太尴尬了”的声音（这当然很尴尬），无视起来还没那么熟练，但他也关掉了它，因为他想 ** _做些什么_** 。他想给西里斯——一条出路，哪怕只是暂时的。一点分心，好吧，但莱姆斯绝不会低估分心的力量。自从其他三人拼好拼图之后，每个月他们都会在次日清晨到医疗翼拜访他，但每次逗得莱姆斯哈哈大笑的都是西里斯：他的蠢话，他的机灵，他的刻薄，或者三者皆有。每次让他重回人类的都是西里斯。

也许他想要报答他，就这么一次。

这将是大家群策群力的成果：他倒空了纸箱里从一年级就开始攒的书，在詹姆的床头柜上借了剪刀和魔法胶带（詹姆会带到魁地奇球场上以防万一），又从彼得妈妈给大家寄来的健康包里偷了一些锡纸。他匆匆返回的时候引得好几幅肖像侧目，再次清晰地认识到自己的体力在朋友们当中只能排倒数第二。换作西里斯和詹姆，这一趟下来汗都不用出。但他还是完成了使命，气喘吁吁，跑岔了气，但还剩几分钟鼓捣他的材料，如果霍格莫德药房里的钟走得准的话。

“莱姆斯，”西里斯说。“你他妈在干嘛？”

他听上去很困惑，很好，这已经是进步了。“这是——等一下，你能不能帮我拿着这个，”莱姆斯说着，把盒子递给给西里斯，好剪出一个口子。“我等下就告诉你，现在帮我——我们需要把锡纸粘在这外面，看见了吗？”他指了指自己手指固定平稳的地方，西里斯点了点头，开始用胶带一圈一圈地缠起来。

这是一种平常秩序的奇妙倒转——莱姆斯下令，西里斯服从（困惑，忠诚）——这让莱姆斯感到权力的快感和恐惧。终于做了一次发号施令的人，终于明确知道了他一直以来不敢测试的事：西里斯也会听他的。这本应让他感觉好点，让他对自己和他在掠夺者中的地位更有安全感，的确，有一小部分是如此，但这同时也让他头晕目眩。就好比，如果可能真的会实现，他也不知道自己会向西里斯要求什么。

他把这个想法推到了一边。

“我需要一根别针。”莱姆斯说。于是西里斯解开了他装作随意撕开的牛仔裤上装作随意别上的安全别针。莱姆斯用别针在锡纸上戳了个孔，然后把他的成果——他们的成果——放在两人中间端详起来。“大功告成。”

“所以这是个什么？”西里斯说。

“这是个针孔相机，”莱姆斯说。“呃，针孔投影仪，应该说。”刚刚一心一意的魔咒被打破了，现在他只觉得尴尬和无措。这个小盒子根本不值一提。但他没有退缩，因为他有一个计划，和一个实施计划的理由。“它可以让你直视太阳——你可以透过它观察太阳的变化，就在盒子内部，由于光线的反射和——麻瓜就是这么看日食而不眼盲的。很多年以前，我妈妈教我怎么制作的。”他没有办法说出口、但他希望西里斯能懂的是：这也是一种魔法，麻瓜的魔法。一种不需要训练、混合、咒语、购买的魔法，一种依赖于最原始工具的魔法，无论你是巫师还是麻瓜：心灵，手巧。就那么一点小聪明。

西里斯从来不需要聪明，甚至以后也不需要，他可以在大多数人营营碌碌、苦苦钻营的时候，凭借金钱和魔法一生衣食无忧。但他依然聪明绝顶，长于思考（虽然他懒得使用自己这个本事），而且——当西里斯将信将疑地凑近针孔，专注地盯着里面的阴影，眼神一下子柔软下来时，莱姆斯松了一口气想道——他能够欣赏他人的聪明。他对此从来慷慨，分享自己的主意和倾听别人时一样热忱，而且他喜欢不按常理出牌的解法，喜欢带有遥远的个人历史的建议。这恐怕是西里斯身上最棒的一点：相比人们既有的样子，他对别人可以成为、决定成为怎样的人更感兴趣。但这一点并不经常出现。

但这一点，实事求是地说，正是他们得以成为朋友的原因。莱姆斯从来不敢想象自己竟被允许拥有这样的朋友：何等聪明，西里斯能发现莱姆斯的秘密；何等自主，能决定那不重要。

“这太棒了。”西里斯赞许地喃喃。他看着莱姆斯，然后笑了一下——一个少见的西里斯式微笑，不傲慢不厌世不慵懒不讽刺不淫荡不苦涩不残忍，只是愉悦倏忽一闪，但是，哦，哦，莱姆斯的心脏漏跳了一拍，想，他可以追随这个微笑到天涯海角。那微笑像月亮，牢牢地将他捆绑住，不管他愿不愿意。

他想要——莱姆斯想要——他也不知道自己想要什么。

“嗯，是啊，”他说，再次回到他的尴尬。“应该就快开始了。嗯。我们可以这样看。”

对旁观者来说，他们的确只是在看日食。并肩而坐，看着一颗微小的太阳在一个破破烂烂的盒子里缩小成月牙又重新膨胀。但如果说西里斯在看着太阳，莱姆斯则在看着身旁的男孩。日食结束，他依然移不开眼。

**1976年10月23日**

西里斯想走。他想出去，逃离，跑着飞着翻着跟头离开城堡，一直走。他不想待在这儿，但也没有他想待的 ** _那儿_** 。他想动身，出发，离开。哪里？哪里都行，但不会久留。只要 ** _在别处_** 。

不止如此，他还想——他想打人，摔东西，喝到人事不省。他想光脚跑回伦敦，把祖传老宅烧个精光。他想好好打一架，挑个厉害的对手，打得头破血流——但他正在努力，成为更好的人。只选次等糟糕的选项（甚至第三选项）而不是最灾难的第一直觉。慢慢靠近那种配得上莱姆斯·卢平三月份给予原谅的人。整个春天，西里斯在无数个内疚的不眠之夜有充足的时间思考这个情形，而莱姆斯就睡在房间对面。悲惨的暑假在家更有时间，一连几周独自待在房间里，最后他的结论是：一切都会回到正轨的，如果他能变好的话。

所以：六年级，新的学期新的开始。他完成了大部分的作业，上了大部分的课，大部分时间都差不多没有迟到。他不再在一年级面前爆粗，有时甚至会给他们指路，当他们冲他扬起迷惑的小脸。但他依然，梅林在上，他妈的恨死了西弗勒斯他妈的斯内普而且会一直毫不抱歉地恨到他死的那一天。但他限制自己只能言语羞辱和目光瞪视，不用魔咒，不用恶咒，不把粪弹悄悄塞进他的书包——计划如此，他坚守计划，哪怕他心里只想毁掉西弗勒斯的生活。而这，你懂的，人之常情。他主动帮助彼得做魔药课作业，而不是像以前那样翻个白眼胡编乱造，虽然有的时候他还是忍不住胡编乱造。他不再骂坐到莉莉身边的詹姆是阶级叛徒，或者威胁要在他的被窝里放豪猪刺和蝾螈尾以示报复。当莱姆斯说， ** _西里斯你能不能行行好闭上你的嘴让我学习_** ，他乖乖地闭上嘴，以他所知的所有教养行了好。在格里莫广场的时候，他有充足的机会反思这所房子里没教的教养。但他在努力了，某种程度上，大多数时候。

所以当那种熟悉的冲动又攫住了他——那种溺死的感觉，渐渐发展成对混乱和毁灭的渴望，一种近乎生理的想要在硬土地迫降的欲望——他没有打人，也没有摔东西或者喝得人事不省。相反，他变成了大脚板，让詹姆在森林边缘给他扔树枝；他用手丈量密道，宵禁后还在为地图做研究。他也许语速太快，大概说得太多，绝对声音太大，但这些小小的罪孽他都能够被轻易原谅，一次又一次。

这没有让他感觉更好。这没有让呼吸更容易，或者让他晚上能睡着。但这能帮助他坚持计划。

他还没有告诉任何人他不回去了。

西里斯下楼时公共休息室只有莱姆斯一个人，在看——不是家庭作业，西里斯觉得，一本其他什么大部头。“起得挺早。”莱姆斯说。

熬得挺晚，实际情况是，西里斯在拂晓露出第一丝灰色的曙光时彻底放弃了睡眠，但不必让莱姆斯知道。”是啊，你知道我的嘛，没有什么比辛苦工作、努力成功的一天更让我喜欢的了！Carpe diem，抓住时光，之类之类的。早睡早起。“

”哦天哪，“莱姆斯喃喃说。”他被人换了身体。这可如何是好。“说着他翻了一页书。

”你一天有24个小时，别人塞莉斯提娜·沃贝克也只有24个小时！早起的绝音鸟有弗洛伯毛虫吃！“

“绝音鸟是夜行动物。”

“真的吗？操，我还写了那篇论文呢。”

“我借给了你我的笔记。”

“是啊。你英勇的举动一定会受到嘉奖的。我们出去吧。”

“现在就有早餐了吗？”

“我意思是， ** _出去_** 。离开 ** _这儿_** 。去别处。”

莱姆斯抬头一瞥。“什么？你想去霍格莫德？”

“是。不是。”霍格莫德还不够远。“我们去冒险吧，月亮脸，我们是 ** _巫师_** ，我们可以去 ** _任何_** 地方——”

“你不能在霍格沃茨的场地上幻影移形或显形。”

“从什么时候起我们非得受困于场地了？”

“我们还未成年。”

“但是——好吧，我们可以先去霍格莫德，然后从那儿——哦，”他突然灵光一现。“你记得他们邮局有一个装满门钥匙的柜子吧？”

“是写着「无工作人员协助不得触摸」的那一个吗？”

“说得好像他们能阻止我们一样。我们挑上就走。想想冒险的乐趣吧，莱姆斯。想想那些新奇的景象，异域的食物，还有外国的语言， ** _还有说出外国语言的舌头，如果你懂我意思的话_** 。”他扭了扭眉毛。

莱姆斯抿起嘴唇，开始思考，但西里斯恐怕他并不是在思考这会多有乐趣。虽然，西里斯承认，他们很有可能摸到一把旧梳子，落到曼切斯特一个漂亮的客厅，吓坏那边的老太太。这听起来也不赖。

“我还有好多作业，西里斯。”他最后这么说，语气里的感情西里斯愿意乐观地选择相信是遗憾。“麦格让我写完两周前带回家的的论文，因为她布置下来的时候我不在但按规定周一又必须要交。你要不问问其他人吧？”

“彼得说他生病了，你也知道他疑病症犯起来是什么样。詹姆在陪伊万斯练习装饰咒语。”西里斯的谎话张口就来。

莱姆斯皱起眉。“我还以为他们俩又吵架了呢。”

“哦，女人心海底针，谁说得准。”西里斯这么说只是因为他想看莱姆斯翻白眼。事实上他并不清楚詹姆今天有什么计划，据他所知彼得的健康状况也好得很。但他不想要彼得，开怀大笑的彼得，无忧无虑的彼得，让一切都变得很容易，容易到有时令人失望。他甚至不想要詹姆，他是西里斯世界里的唯一定数，他能把一切 ** _拨乱反正_** ，他能让命运拐的每一个弯看起来都恰逢其时，而西里斯就在他一直该在的位置上。

西里斯今天早上感觉不好。他感觉虚浮，焦躁，孤单， ** _错乱_** 。也许，也许，他应该等到詹姆起床。有詹姆在他身边，他心里的疼痛，那种皮不挂骨的错误感觉就会减轻。但另一方面，他又古怪地不想这么做。他想戳破它，就像揭起一块伤疤。他想要莱姆斯，莱姆斯能让他重心不稳、不知所措，莱姆斯是他这头公牛一头闯进的瓷器店。

“月亮脸，”他说，跪在他面前逼莱姆斯对上他的眼睛。“求你。”

莱姆斯的嘴唇是一道深思熟虑的细线，但西里斯知道他赢了，因为他知道莱姆斯决不会对某种坦白的诚恳说不，正因如此他才小心地很少使用。他又想他这样明知故犯是不是一个坏朋友的表现，而既然他已经用可疑的手段赢了是否应该收回前言。

但莱姆斯耸了耸肩，拿一根旧羽毛笔当书签夹在书页里，而西里斯，愿梅林原谅他，开心得根本顾不上抱歉。

他们换上了麻瓜的衣服，或者莱姆斯是这么称呼的，而西里斯早就训练自己相信这才是正统服装，以免影响他们未来的漫游：西里斯一身黑，外面套了一件皮夹克，那还是六月的一天，学期结束后他们还不用回家，他和詹姆在伦敦逛了一天买的。莱姆斯则搭配了一套非常得体的套装，前提是他还没有冲上最后那点身高。而现在都能看到他突出的手腕和脚踝。注意到这一点让西里斯感到一种难以言喻的温柔，通常他会说些混账话来赶走这种感觉，比如“你看起来就像那种把玩偶之家卖给有口臭的收藏家的古董店店员”。但现在他正（稍微）努力成为更好的人，所以他咽下了这番话，假装不再注意到。

到达霍格莫德的邮局，莱姆斯给外面的灌木丛施了咒，让它像孩子一样哇哇大哭，于是邮局里唯一的那名店员走出来看是怎么回事。他们闪身进门，面对琳琅满目的门钥匙短暂地困惑了一下，直到西里斯出于自恋和冲动随手抓起一只毛绒玩具狗。

下一秒他们后背着地，头晕目眩，深呼吸以稳住自己。

“你真的是，”莱姆斯说。“我见过最虚荣的人了。”

西里斯用胳膊肘撑起自己，就为了当着莱姆斯的面嘲笑他，但他并无恶意。他本来希望——他也说不好是什么，但要是某种一看就知道有冒险成分的东西。但现在他们却降落在一个拥挤的小广场，周围看起来是一个平常得不能再平常的城市。他感觉很失望，而且突然感觉很累。

一个耳朵周围长着簇簇白毛的老头急忙朝他们走来，他圆润的鼻子上架着一副金属丝眼镜。“欢迎！欢迎！有年轻人加入我们真是太好了。”

“加入你们？”西里斯说。

老头咯咯笑了。“用门钥匙旅行真是折磨人哪，是不？”西里斯听不出他是哪儿的口音。“我有一次从维多利亚到图森，快连自己名字都想不起了。但别担心，小伙子们，你们来对了地方。我们这儿的观看角度绝佳，在那边的草坪上你们可以买到吃的和眼镜。而且我们封锁了整片区域。”

“好吧，”莱姆斯说道，缓慢地站起来。“这就令人放心了。没人想跑到一个没有封锁的地方。”

老头朝西里斯笑了笑。“你有一个明智的朋友。”

“是啊，”西里斯同意道。“明智得近乎病态。”他也站了起来，抽了抽眼角。这时附近有其他的旅行者抵达，老头便转身去迎接。西里斯环顾四周，试图找到自己的方向。这里不是秋天，树叶柔嫩而翠绿。人群大多是三十岁到中老年，有些家庭还带了他们的孩子。 ** _带孩子干嘛_** ，西里斯暗忖，然后注意到一排卡座，提供三明治、咖啡以及——他眯起眼睛才看清标牌上手写的字——「 ** _厄内斯特·艾略特的卓越日食镜儿！打磨+魔咒的双重保护！_** 」。人们排队向那个穿着花哨的巫师购买镜片。“这到底是，”他开口道，然后在心里开始静静恐慌：他父母在这儿吗？他们能找到他吗？他们要是找到了会怎么做？把他又踢又吼地拖回伦敦，还是借这个送上门的借口再次剥他的皮？这不是什么新鲜事，但也不是他想重温的事，更不是——他有一点头晕地想，他想让莱姆斯目睹的事。

莱姆斯正用魔杖在半空中画出一个球，紧张如西里斯都能欣赏他的手法干净。莱姆斯信手拈来的魔法，没有他和詹姆那么花哨，但总是有一种精准的优雅。一颗闪闪发光的小星星绕着球体转了一圈，仿佛在寻找着什么，最后落到了他们所在的位置上（西里斯猜）。“我们来到了墨尔本，”莱姆斯说。“澳大利亚。加入了一群不拘一格、敞开怀抱的日食爱好者，貌似。”

“澳大利亚？”西里斯说。他稍微放下心来：没有哪种黑魔法能把他母亲带到这块她只屑于称之为「监禁地」的大陆上。但另一方面，“ ** _澳大利亚_** ？”

莱姆斯耸了耸肩。“如果你心里有其他打算，也许抓起门钥匙之前应该，哦，想个七八秒？”

西里斯泄了气。他累了，头疼，那个说走就走、惊险刺激的冒险计划结果却把他带到了一群拥有稳定工作、礼貌得无可救药的人中间。“操，我们回家。”

“为什么？对你来说太 ** _小资_** 了吗？”

“太他妈 ** _无聊_** 了。我想要的是 ** _冒险_** 。”他知道自己一定噘嘴了，但他忍不住。

“也许有人会说真正的冒险就是不带评判地去看与我们相异的生活。”莱姆斯背诵道，语气娴静得令人抓狂。

“这话是邓布利多说的吗？自以为是的老混蛋。”

“哇哦某人很暴躁嘛，”莱姆斯责备道。“你还没吃饭吧？我们去给你买个三明治。”他开始朝路边小摊走去。

西里斯肩膀的肌肉绷紧了，即便或者正因为莱姆斯无可指摘地正确。“别把我当小孩看，卢平。”

莱姆斯转身，投来一道凶巴巴的级长的目光。“那就不要表现得那么像个小孩， ** _布莱克_** 。”有那么一刻西里斯信了他那套训斥学生的级长模样，感觉自己恼怒、羞耻和渺小。但一抹微笑出现在莱姆斯脸上，灿烂愚蠢得他不得不转过头去藏起来。西里斯喜欢这个——喜欢莱姆斯似乎不知道该拿自己的高兴如何是好。这感觉像某种成就。

“你还挺乐在其中，”西里斯感叹道。“也是。我们解锁了世界上最无聊的翘课。对你来说简直完美。”

“嘘，”莱姆斯说，一根手指竖在唇边。“别让西里斯知道了。不然他尾巴会 ** _翘上天_** 的。”

“西里斯· ** _布莱克_** 吗？他才不会！我们去买三明治吧。”西里斯宣布道，他的心情又好了起来。“还要再他妈来一杯该死的咖啡。”

他们买了三明治和咖啡，西里斯还从厄内斯特·艾略特那儿买了一副眼镜。他坚持要用“眼镜儿”来称呼它，故意重复招牌上的错误，好让莱姆斯忍着笑说他傻兮兮的。他本来没打算买，但他觉得莱姆斯可能会想要但苦于没钱，而莱姆斯对钱的事比对狼人的事还敏感。所以他假装给自己买了一副，然后大肆宣扬自己的慷慨（“多余又荒谬，那你还买！”莱姆斯毫无帮助地评论道），这样才有可能说动莱姆斯和他一起分享。

他们在草坪上找到一处空地吃东西。西里斯吃完他的那份三明治时莱姆斯才吃到一半，他觉得还是很饿，于是起身去再买一个。结果站起来时不小心碰倒了咖啡，洒在莱姆斯的羊毛衫上。

“操，操，对不起——”

“没事，大脚板，瞧，我只需要—— ** _清理一新_** ——”

但也许是因为月亮已经开始掠过太阳边缘 ，也许是因为魔咒的咒语在赤道另一边有所不同，又或者是因为他们还因为门钥匙有点晕晕乎乎的，咖啡渍纹丝不动。

“有趣，”莱姆斯喃喃道。“我想知道这是为什么——”西里斯几乎能听见他在脑子里写下回去做研究的计划。

“穿我的。”西里斯说，脱下皮夹克。

“别说笑了，只是一点咖啡而已。”

“不，不行，一定得穿我的。”西里斯说，忽然对这件事执着得要命，就像今天早上他求莱姆斯来那样执着得要命。莱姆斯来了，西里斯却把咖啡洒在了他难看的、小了一号的古董店店员羊毛衫上，而这，不知怎的，像是某种不可饶恕的罪，必须被纠正。“我们今天就换着穿一天，会很好玩的。你就迁就一下我的绅士冲动吧，而且，你不干我会跟你决斗。吵来吵去很没意思。”

“多么舍己为人啊。”但莱姆斯已经开始脱下他的羊毛衫。

他们换完衣服后，莱姆斯说，“我看起来一定可笑至极。”

“事实上，并没有，”西里斯端详道。莱姆斯穿着西里斯的夹克看起来很不自在，但莱姆斯就是在自己的身体里看起来都很不自在，就好像他一直提心吊胆某一刻会有人来告诉他，出了一点差错，他得把这具身体还回去，永远也不能拿回来。皮夹克比他自己的衣服还合身；他们两人现在已经差不多高。想到莱姆斯穿着他的衣服当然有点好笑，但也有点温暖。温暖得让他想一脚踹翻什么东西，但他正在努力变成更好的人，所以他去买了个三明治。

等他拿着新买的三明治和咖啡回来时，光线已经开始转暗。他还买了莱姆斯最爱的樱桃丹麦酥，超大份，作为赔礼一起分享。空气渐凉，他们一边聊天一边等待，聊了很多又仿佛什么也没聊：聊全世界各种古老文化中有关日食传说的规律（莱姆斯），聊对明年世界杯的预测（西里斯），聊詹姆和莉莉到底有没有可能在一起，一想到他们有朝一日会结婚有多么奇怪，甚至还会干些特别成年人的事比如生个孩子；聊是否真的会打仗；聊今年有没有人能打破西里斯去年在圣芒戈宴会上一举给格兰芬多扣掉275分的记录。西里斯戴上眼镜，不得不承认掠过太阳表面的黑色曲线确实可观。等莱姆斯戴上眼镜，西里斯觉得他微笑着仰头看天的模样更加可观，只有在这种时候，一抹纯粹的欣喜才会冲刷掉莱姆斯一直以来小心约束自己一举一动的谨慎。

他们的旅途很难算得上是一场冒险，但西里斯却毫不后悔。远离学校，远离他家庭的魔掌，他可以紧紧抓住这一刻，只有他和莱姆斯，坐在草地上。他感觉到了对他来说最少见的一种情绪：满足。他真的很高兴，能就这么坐着聊天，能就这么什么也不做，仅此一刻。

也许这他妈就是他一直以来的问题所在：这种意识会让熟悉的冲动冒头，拉扯着他去干一些愚蠢，鲁莽， ** _宏大_** 的事。他想告诉莱姆斯， ** _我再也不回那鬼房子去了_** 。告诉他，父母是如何把自己关了一个夏天，只在卧室门上开了一道口子给他送饭，最后一次绝望地想逼他当好继承人。他想告诉莱姆斯那些一个人的漫漫长夜，他终于顿悟了，如果他依然表现得像个布莱克，那就不算是真正的决裂。他想问莱姆斯， ** _你觉得我是个好人吗？你愿意把性命托付给我吗？你为什么还要理我？_** 他并非猜不到答案，他只是自私地想听莱姆斯说出来，然后放在记忆里存好，这样以后他需要的时候才能找出来一遍一遍地告诉自己。他想亲一下莱姆斯，就为了看他有什么反应，或者知道那是一种什么感觉，或者证明什么给自己看，不管以何种形式。

但西里斯正在努力成为更好的人。他在努力不要打碎除了习惯以外的任何东西，毁灭仅限于他和过去的联系。他想要相信他能拥有这样的一件东西：简单的快乐。即使只能有一个小时。即使和他所知的一切隔了大半个世界。如果真的要打仗——他开始相信这是真的，因为他隔着地板偷听了父母和宾客的对话一整个夏天——他想要相信等战争结束的那一天，他们可以再度拥有像这样的东西。像安宁。他想要这一天成为他们日后可以回忆的笑料，在一个这种时光仍然常见的将来：还记得吗，有一天我们意外地跑到了澳大利亚，在日食下吃三明治。有一天，西里斯想要某样东西，或者贪心地想要太多东西，而莱姆斯，在他隐秘的微笑下，也许也想要某样东西，结果他们找到了，或者没有找到，但无论如何他们在一起，而且没有人受伤。

这点要求不算过分吧。

于是他做了他该做的事。他讲了一个和级长浴室有关的下流笑话，接受了莱姆斯玩笑般的一拳。他问莱姆斯万圣节的时候能不能借一下他的羊毛衫，因为他想打扮成一个上了年纪的女巫毫无社交技巧的魔法部雇员侄子。他大笑着看莱姆斯模仿詹姆把手插进头发，看莱姆斯模仿西里斯在黑魔法防御术课上和七年级的女生调情。全世界黑下来的那一刻，西里斯的第一个念头是， ** _我想回家_** ，第二个念头是， ** _我想有我自己的家_** 。想也不想地，他伸手握住了莱姆斯的手。

——全文完——


End file.
